


Lay Down Your Sword and Shield

by nikolaschika



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark Side of Dimensions Spoiler, M/M, 以及这两个白痴灵魂交缠的方式, 结尾太戳心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: 带他们到遥远的灵魂相聚之地。(请到原作者Summay部分点击链接）关于DSOD结尾以及一切的落点。





	1. 搜寻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lay Down Your Sword and Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430667) by [Pandir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 濑人从不具有放手的能力。事实上，他拒绝这么做。

I.  
  
“哦，你又来找我了，海马。”  
  
简单的字里行间有千言万语，濑人几乎相信自己听到惊叹的语调。不过话说回来，他是濑人的全部幻想，只可惜一个致命缺陷——他永远只是濑人头脑的造物，一个精心搭建的幻觉。  
  
濑人不是来决斗，上一次的结果已经足够让他失望。但千年积木还未完成，这是他安抚心中烧灼的欲望的唯一方式。除此之外，没什么能够填补他心中那片虚空。与自己的造物决斗结果只是浪费时间的尝试，但涉及人与人之间的交流方式，濑人脑内的想象极其有限。  
  
如果不与他对战，挑战他，他该做什么？交谈？  
  
他没有交谈的欲望。他找不到词语传达心中的纷扰，也绝没有什么他幻想的投影能说的可能将其抚平。此时游戏却向他踏前来，一如以往被他的犹豫所吸引。带着一种令人不知所措的轻易，他伸手捧住他脸颊，面上一个奇异的微笑。  
  
濑人不知对这个动作作何感想，即便他理论上是控制这一切那个人，于是他僵在原地任由游戏的手指擦过下颚边缘。实体模拟系统链接了濑人脑部以模仿触觉，譬如皮肤上指尖的温暖，模拟到与现实完美无差。但即便濑人感觉得到，还是有某种不和谐感。它恍如回音，遥远而虚幻。  
  
他应该预料到。他的想象力有其局限，即便表面看来可能像他的幻想生出了自我意志。但，心中某个角落，濑人原本确信他应该感受到某种触动，哪怕一点，但他心如止水。也许这种接触实在言过其实。他不需要任何柔情，自然更别提幼稚如肉体接触。他知道的，所渴望的，只是战斗之火，无他。  
  
“海马”，游戏又叫，这次更轻柔些，让濑人胃部一阵翻滚。接着，转眼间，游戏的手出现在濑人咽喉，拇指压迫着濑人的喉结让后者忍不住吞咽，一动不动，双眼仍对着游戏无情的目光。  
  
“你为什么这样？”  
  
那一刻濑人才意识到游戏笑容里的怜悯，他知道游戏即将说出口的话。魔咒忽然失效，濑人即时退了开来。  
  
“闭嘴！”，他大叫，喊声在宽阔，空荡的空间回响。他失控的同时，手直直穿过消散中的幻象，怒气迅速结束了整个模拟。  
  
  
  
II.  
  
濑人几乎没闭过眼，他两眼盯着还未完成的积木，心中的渴望强大得足以穿越虚实的界限。  
  
然，他仍无法感觉到任何熟悉的气场，无论在他手中死气沉沉的金色积木碎片，亦或是自己内心。  
  
不过，这并不令他动摇，只更助长他急切的，偏执的决心。他会找到他，无论如何，然后，然后——对战的刺激，被他唯一的宿敌逼到极限时的心跳加速，记忆重新包围了他的脑海。海马唯一能够确定的便是，得到自己所求的那一刻之前他都不会安宁。  
  
胜利。  
  
与尊重的对手之间一次真正的对战。  
  
让他们的灵魂再次碰撞在永恒的战场中。  
  
他没有计划，甚至没有考虑，之后的事。  
  
  
  
III.  
  
“海马”，亚图姆说——毕竟他就是这名字本人，此刻耀眼得如同光芒的化身，超脱了所有尘世间肉骨凡胎的欲念。这名字此刻那么自然地出现在濑人脑中，好像除此外任何名字联系到他身上都是荒谬的。亚图姆语气坚定，却带了一丝濑人仅凭记忆永远无法模仿的爱意。  
  
濑人头脑仍一片模糊，晕眩在他们的灵魂终于在脱离实体的次元重新交会的狂喜当中。这几乎盖过他全身，爬在骨缝里的疲惫。他的存在本身已是一场意志力与精神力的战斗，而濑人绝不会输——他不曾对任何事如此确信。  
  
亚图姆向他走来，没等濑人反应，他发现自己已抓住亚图姆向他伸来，拉他从双膝上站起的手臂。他还没法起身，但他可以握住那只手，沉浸在对方发出的真实感，试图稳住，将自己定格在此时，此地，这个时间与空间。  
  
亚图姆的手擦过脸颊时濑人感觉到皮肤上的暖意，他的碰触自信而令人向往，扶住濑人下巴让他抬头的手指不仅温柔，而且坚定。濑人完全忘记了抗议，奇异地沉浸在对方的碰触中——没有任何违和感，就只是他们决斗的自然结果。虽说如此，当亚图姆俯身，拨开他的额发印下一个吻，濑人想象那触感该让他慌乱，甚至反感。他万万预想不到贴在皮肤上，亚图姆嘴唇的柔软和他呼吸的温度，令人感觉如此亲密，如此——熟悉。  
  
那触感在他心中回荡，直击他胸中那——推使他最终跨越次元找到万千灵魂中这一个——的钝痛。  
  
濑人闭上眼，感觉像坠入万丈深渊，于是又迫使它们睁开，抓紧了亚图姆手腕生怕会滑走。  
  
“你不是一定要战斗，海马，”亚图姆说，声音轻柔。“我不会逼你离开。但我得放手向前——而最终，你也一样。”  
  
在重组拼图时，海马从没想过会来到这里，找到他，也从未考虑之后的事。但只要面前有路海马濑人永不回头。  
  
然而，亚图姆错了。法老并未放下武器，而是毫无犹豫地迎接濑人的挑战，而濑人也确信他们两人都绝不会真正低头。一种镇静伴随这个认知席卷了濑人，沉默了其他所有欲求和渴望。此生第一次，濑人心中没有翻滚的愤怒，绝望的渴求，甚至没有恐惧。带着一种乎如其来的清明，仿佛是从第一次对战他就已知道的真实，濑人看到——他们相会的灵魂，碰撞，交缠，超越他的生命，延绵无尽。  
  
而这一次，他不会让亚图姆独自离去。


	2. 寻得

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚图姆的灵魂漂浮太久无法轻易得到安息。
> 
> 如果濑人与亚图姆最后的送行【老话说，“给棺材订上钉子”】并不只是为了点下自身欲望的句点——如果濑人才是让亚图姆真正超脱的最后一块拼图？

太长的时间亚图姆一直没有真实形体，他已对这种感觉太过熟悉，悬浮的生命残影，不再血肉鲜活。被缚于两个纪元的他，如何能找到真正，永恒的安宁？法老的灵魂，跨越几千年的存在之后，已经不仅是普通的幽灵，无法轻易超脱。多少世代之前自我牺牲时，生命终结之时，他无法超脱，而直至现在与他面临死神的一刻也并无两样。他曾被缚于不属于他的心灵和肉体，而即便离去，也仍残存于朋友们的意识之中，牵绊着一个不曾属于他的年代。  
  
他的灵魂孤立过久，需要沉降的时间。  
  
海马在那之前找到了他。亚图姆并不惊讶，他们记忆的冲击如此鲜活，如此强烈，犹如从不曾离开过。  
  
亚图姆也准备好给予海马他所搜寻的——一次终极的战斗，最后的告别，无论何种他拒绝接受的句点。毕竟，他已超脱。他已别无所求。  
  
但决斗结束之后，当他向海马走去——颤抖着跪在石板上，依然在岌岌可危，又无比倔强地残留在一个不属于他的空间——海马并未等他开口。他只是，抓住他的手，攥得死紧。亚图姆没有反驳，只任由他抓着，回以一个安抚的紧握。海马将额头贴在他手腕，捏着他手掌的力道大到生痛，低喃亚图姆无法听清的话语，但他不需要——海马发声之前他已知道那些词句。  
  
事实上，亚图姆一直知道自己会被想念，但他的朋友向来与他和游戏都同样亲近。鉴于游戏仍在他们身边，失去另一个游戏并未给他们带来过多的伤痛，这是好事。更重要的是，失去他的游戏依然完整，甚至比亚图姆与他初遇时更甚。亚图姆才是残缺的那方，至今依然——他的灵魂是两种存在交缠的迷宫，相互连接又相互矛盾的记忆拼图。他的身份对他转瞬即逝，就如他的灵魂——过去16年他并未真正存活，自那时起他便是个错位的灵魂，在借来的身体过着借来的人生，无论其主人多么乐意分享。他满足于抛弃自身，作为游戏的一部分。不再孤身一人困在自己内心是多大的解脱。而且这样也容易得多，从各种意义上，甚至是令人安慰的——就只作为游戏而存在，即便事实从不是如此。  
  
事实是，亚图姆并没有一个归属，没有一个能够包含他所有存在的姓名，那些穿插在千年的漂浮中短暂的鲜活岁月。也许他永远无法真正找到归宿。也许他注定永世游离。  
  
但这次，不是命运或过去的选择将他牵绊在一个不属于他的现世——而是一个人不曾放弃的搜寻。  
  
当亚图姆跪下来将海马拉近，后者没有叫他“游戏”或者“亚图姆”。他只是抓着他的手，头靠在亚图姆肩上，仿佛他所在意的就只有这个可触碰的，真实确凿的存在，以及，他们共享的这个瞬间。  
  
无论海马叫他时是用哪个名字，他从不曾将他看做任何人的一部分，从来，只是，他独有的这个灵魂。他从不需要一个名字或者故事，海马需要的只是他，无论其意味，也别无所求。就这么简单而已。  
  
亚图姆伸手摸到海马颈背回应他的拥抱，这接触让海马那么些微地颤抖，然后所有碎片终于归位。  
  
海马为他而来，只为他，在他的整个存在中，分崩离析。被这样抓住的感觉十分美好。  
  
“我知道”，亚图姆听见自己的声音，“我一直等待着。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：第一章AI王想说的，和第二章社长贴着王样手腕说的，都是接近【我想你】这个意思的话。第一章时海马还没准备好接受这个念头，但见到王样之后他接受了。


End file.
